


I don't like confrontation

by maddiebug



Series: Ladybug Spotted Raincoat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anyways, But I Promise the Ending Will Be Happy, Coffeeshop AU, College AU, Confused Adrien Agreste, F/M, Happy Ending, I know it's sad now, I should be sleeping, Marinette is lying through her teeth, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, What else is new?, a christmas miracle i posted something, adrien is confused, also where im from we don't use umbrellas, am i stupid or just concussed? We will never know, brief mention of the authors unreasonable hatred of umbrellas, he thinks that marinette and kagami are the same person and marinette is too awkward to correct him, i dont like umbrellas, i own like four raincoats and its never enough, i refuse to buy an umbrella, im addicted to writing, it rains all year and people dont use umbrellas, its seattle, next question, no powers au, sunshine boy why, the song umbrella is a bop tho, this is gonna be multi chapter, uhhh yeah thats about it, umm this is crack but also written at midnight while concussed so ita quality, weird au, when i was little one closed on me like mari in the umbrella scene and im traumatized, why? Because theyre stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette always ends up behind the same boy in line for coffee on Fridays. They've never spoken before. One day, he turns around and just starts talking to her like he knows her?She apparently looks like someone in his class?She just goes along with it, because it's too awkward to say anything.(In which Marinette and Kagami have the same Ladybug spotted raincoat)It will be Five Chapters and Maybe epilogue
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladybug Spotted Raincoat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585339
Comments: 39
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this is not canon.  
> Like I assume you're aware but this is fictitious fiction  
> These aren't my characters  
> I don't own mlb  
> This isn't my au idea  
> I took the title from one of those old "chapter title ideas" tumblr posts  
> Everything below this is mine  
> Is fan fic illegal? Please discuss in comments.  
> Does it count as a parody? Or is it plagiarism?

Marinette was used to her normal Friday routine.

She would wake up at 9 am, brush her teeth, find a cute outfit, or pajamas and go to the coffeeshop. 

Every Friday she would go to the same little shop.

Every Friday she would order hot chocolate.

Every Friday she was behind the same blonde boy in line.

Then usually she went to her 10 am class.

That was the routine. The usual. An average day.

But not this one. 

First, Marinette snoozed through her alarm twice. She didn't have time to choose a cute outfit, and had to stick with just pajamas.

Then it was raining. Literally pouring.

And, like any reasonable person, Marinette didn't own an umbrella.

(Frankly, Marinette thought that Umbrellas were ridiculous and overrated. Why carry around a plastic rain shield when you could just wear a coat. Or stay indoors. Umbrellas were unnecessary.)

She did however have a raincoat, because she was sensible and didn't want to get hypothermia. It was bright red, with black spots, like a Ladybug. 

So, she marched into the coffee shop in her pajamas and the raincoat. 

(A classic Marinette outfit)

She was ready to order, but pretended to look at the menu because she didn't want to seem impatient. 

She was once again, behind blonde boy. It seemed like a weird coincidence that she saw him every friday, but they probably had similar schedules. 

She didn't have very many friends, but Marinette considered blonde boy to be, at least, an acquaintance. They didn't really talk, or hang out ever, but he always acknowledged her existence with a head one, and she would do the same. 

She didn't even know his name, but he was a regular part of her weekly schedule.

Marinette was pretending to scan the menu, when blonde boy turned around. 

"Hey, Ladybug, you can go in front of me."

"Ladybug?" She frowned. "Who-"

"You." He laughed. "Every time I call you Ladybug, you pretend like you don't know who I'm talking about."

"I just don't think it's a very accurate description." She shrugged. "I'm not very lucky."

"Its all in the coat. It's like a Ladybug." He chuckled. "And its not like I know your actual name. What should I call you? Procrastinator? Pajamas? Sleepy?"

"Those feel like you're being mean."

"I'm teasing. I like you Ladybug." He took a step back. "Please, M'lady, go in front of me."

She stepped back behind him. "I don't mind the wait."

She really didn't. Marinette liked the atmosphere of the coffee shop. The faint smells of coffee, the paintings on the walls, and the music always playing just felt right, but she never had a reason to stay. As soon as she ordered her coffee, she always left. 

"Are you sure, because I'm pretty indecisive." 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "I've been behind you in line every Friday for months. You always get a vanilla latte, coconut milk, no whip cream. How can you be indecisive when you never make a choice?"

"First of all, it's a little weird that you know my order, second of all, you do the same thing, Hot Chocolate. Second of all, I wanted to switch things up."

"Hot chocolate is good." She smirked. "And you can't say it's weird if you know my order." 

"This is a coffee shop, not a hot chocolate shop. It's pretty memorable."

"Sure, like-"

"One Hot Chocolate and a Vanilla Latte with coconut milk, no whip." The barista interrupted them. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah. That's all." He smiled at the barista.

"Are you paying together?"

"Yes-" He said, as Marinette was digging into her purse.

"Here's my card." She looked from the cash register to the boy next to her. "Did you just pay for my drink?"

"Think of it as an apology for wasting your time."

"I really didn't mind."

"Then I guess you'll have to pay for the next one, Ladybug."

"I guess I will." She smiled. "Next week."

"Adrien." He held out his hand. 

"Actually, my name is-" 

"No." Adrien laughed. "My name is Adrien."

"Oh that makes more sense. I guess ill see you around."

"Yeah, you will."

"I wish I could stay and chat, but I really have to get to my 10am."

"See you Monday." He gave her a little wave.

"Monday? What's Monday?"

"The test." 

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. "I have a test?"

"Yeah, for music theory."

Marinette froze. She wasn't taking any music classes, she was a fashion major. He must've had her confused with someone else.

She brushed it off. "Haha. I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Don't worry, you always do great." Adrien smiled. 

"I do?"

"Yeah, I wish I had grades like yours. You always ace those quizzes."

She shrugged awkwardly. "What can I say? Music is my passion."

"I thought you were trying to make it into the Olympics for fencing."

"Music is a backup?" What was she saying. She sounded insane. Completly crazy. Also, she had never been in a music class in her life. Not since The Incident™. 

"Yeah. If fencing doesn't work out, you should definitely pursue music, you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks." She felt her face turn red. She had to remind herself that he wasn't actually talking about her. She didn't sing. She hadn't sung in years. 

And she wasn't about to start because some random pretty boy in a coffeeshop thought she could.

"You should go to class." He smiled. "Bye."

"Bye?" She walked out before she could make a face. 

That entire conversation was a trainwreck. 

She had never spoken to him before, and be was takking like they were friends. He was talking like she shared classes with him.

He described her as an entirely different person. It was weird. It didn't make sense.

Maybe he had her confused with someone else? He knew her as coffee girl, but also class girl.

And Ladybug... Why Ladybug? 

He had certainly never called _her_ "Ladybug" before, but he acted like he did. It was a casual nickname between friends, not some vague description of a stranger. 

The whole interaction was just a mess.

She would have to investigate further in a week. At the moment, she didn't have time.

As she was walking to her next class, Marinette took a sip of her drink and frowned. 

Instead of the sugary chocolate watered-down milk known as hot cocoa, she took a sip of bittersweet coffee. 

Once she got through the initial shock of getting the wrong drink, she had to admit, it wasn't bad. The vanilla really emphasized the taste of the coffee and the coconut milk didn't taste any different to her than regular milk.

Only after she had drank half of it, did she realize that Adrien would've gotten her drink, and immediately felt horrible.

Part of her wanted to Sprint back and switch drinks, the other part of her knew it was too late. 

Marinette just hoped that Adrien wasn't lactose intolerant.

Although, with her luck, and the fact that he always got coconut milk, her odds didn't seem great. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh my idea for the reveal in the end, where he's like "wait, you're not kagami" changes every time I try to write for this so there's that.

The next Friday, Marinette set her alarm extra early to make sure that she could beat him to the coffee shop. 

She rushed outside, raincoat and pajamas and went to the coffee shop. 

She ordered a hot chocolate and a coconut milk latte and sat down to wait for Adrien. 

When he walked in the shop, she waved him over and he smiled.

"Ladybug, you're early."

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I didn't want to be late." Marinette wasn't sure if it was flirting or not. She wanted it to be flirting, after all, he was cute. But also she was incredibly awkward and-

His voice cut through her train of thoughts. "I can't believe you remembered."

"I'd never forget you." Her face blushed, and she blinked. "Sorry I have no filter. Here's your drink." She pushed the latter towards him. "Sorry about last time."

"It's no problem. Really." He grabbed her hot chocolate and took a sip, before placing it back in front of her. "I kinda liked it." He started to reach for it again.

"Hey!" She swatted his hand away. "If you want hot chocolate, you should've ordered hot chocolate."

"You ordered for me, remember."

"Oh right." Marinette frowned. This was awkward. It was stupid. She didn't know why she had been so excited to hang out with this guy she barely knew. 

"And, technically I'm not supposed to have dairy."

"You are lactose intolerant. I thought so." She winced. "I'm so sorry. The hot chocolate last time must've messed you up."

"I'm not?"

"Oh. You always get coconut milk so I just kinda assumed."

"No. Nothing like that. Dairy is bad for vocal chords, so I don't drink a lot of milk. Honestly I'm surprised that you do."

Right. He thought she was someone in his classes. A music student. As if she could sing. "I just really like hot chocolate and I'm willing to suffer the consequences."

"If I could get away with that, I would." He smiled. "If I had a voice like yours..."

"Have you heard your voice? It's so soothing." Marinette could listen to him talk for hours.

"You've never heard me try to sing after drinking milk." He pointed out. "I'm pretty sure a choir of muppets would sound better."

She laughed. "Well, I only get hot chocolate on Fridays... and I don't have any music classes on Fridays."

"So Friday is like a cheat day?"

"I mean, I guess." She shrugged. "I'm just trying to live my best life."

"I feel that." His phone started beeping. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He looked absolutely pissed. "I'm going to need to take this."

"Are you okay?" She reached out to hold his hand. "What's wrong." 

He just shook his head. 

She started to speak, but he held a finger up to her lips. "Shhh. Ill be back in a minute."

Then he stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

Marinette could see his figure through the window. His face was red and he was glaring at nothing. He seemed to be yelling? Crying?

Overall, it made him seem unstable.

Maybe she had made a bad judgement. Marinette picked up her drink and was about to go, when he returned, calm as the sea after a storm.

"Where were we?" He gave her a pleasant smile. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm... not." He let out a breath. "I'm kinda a mess, in case you hadn't noticed."

She had, but it would be rude to point it out. "And the phone call just set you off?"

"Yeah. It was my father. You know?"

The other Ladybug must know how his father is. She nodded. "I do. What was it this time?"

"The usual." He ran a finger through his hair. "You're a disappointment Adrien. Music isn't a real major. You should major in business or something worthwhile."

Marinette felt her fists clenching she was ready to fight anyone who disrespected the arts. "He has some nerve."

"Right?" Adrien scoffed. "As if he can say anything like that. He was a _fashion_ major."

Marinette's heart stopped. "So I'm guessing you don't like fashion then?"

"HA. That's a good one." He rolled his eyes. "I had to be a model from the time I was 5 until I graduated high school. I want nothing to do with that world."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." He repeated. "He always goes on and on about how I'm gonna meet a cute fashion designer and change my mind, but I won't."

"What if I was a fashion designer?" She blurted out.

"What?"

"You heard me. If someone like me... who you didn't hate, was into fashion, what would you say."

"You can like whatever you want Ladybug. But I'm not going to go back to that world."

"Oh." She felt her heart fall apart. "Even for me?"

"You're definitely cute, but you aren't a designer. You're a badass musical fencer."

Her mind was feeling from the fact that he thought she was cute. "I am?" She blinked. "I mean. Yeah. I am."

"If anyone could change my mind it would be you." He winked.

"Wait hold up." She did some math. "You modeled for 13 years?"

"Yeah."

"Crazy. I probably have some magazines with you in them."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. I used to be all over the news."

"Really?" He seemed like a down to earth, average guy. "So I would've recognized you if I saw you on the street?"

"Maybe? A few years ago for sure, but I've been avoiding the spotlight for years now."

"Huh." She looked him up and down. He certainly looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. "I can't believe I didn't know you were a model."

"Used to be a model. There's a difference."

"Of course." She frowned. "So what made you so upset?"

"My father is trying to get me to model again. I don't want to."

"Okay..."

"But he signed me up to help out at some thing."

"Ugh I hate when your parents volunteer you to do stuff. My parents are bakers and-"

"I thought your mom was a fencing champion?"

"That's what I said. Anyways, you're helping?"

"Yeah. So, there's a fashion class at 10 am."

"Really?" Her hands started sweating.

"Yeah. And they are getting a project where they have to design an outfit for a model."

"They are?" This was news to her and she was actually in said class.

"Yeah. My father signed me up to be a model and I can't say no."

"I mean, you could." She shrugged. 

"I don't want to let a bunch of college kids down." He frowned. "Like, I don't like fashion, but if its their dream, I'm not gonna stop them by telling them about the time I was backstage at a fashion show and got puked on by another model."

"Gross." She shivered. "That's just ewww."

"Right? I have a lot of bad memories with fashion."

"Maybe it's time you make some good ones."

"I like that. You're right. I won't do it for him. Ill do it for the fashion students."

"Really? That's awesome."

"But only if you'll do it with me."

"I can't." 

"Don't be shy, you're gorgeous. You could totally model."

"Thanks." She blushed again. "But I seriously can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm- stage fright." It wasn't a lie.

"But you sing-"

She didn't. "That's different."

"Fair enough. I guess I'll do it alone."

"Sorry, I really wish I could."

"Maybe next time, Ladybug."

"Yeah maybe."

"And if I tried to get out of it, there'd be hell to pay."

"Why?"

"Because," he let out a laugh, but there was no emotion behind it, "you can't say no to Gabriel Agreste."

Her jaw dropped. She blinked and finally connected the dots. "You're Adrien Agreste."

"Yeah, I thought we established that-"

"I used to have the biggest crush on you." She blurted out. Once again, smooth Marinette. "Sorry. That's awkward. I have no filter."

"No way, that's super cool." He smiled. "I'm flattered."

"Haha yeah totally." Her face was burning up. If possible, her palms were even more sweaty. Marinette didn't need a mirror to know she was embarrassed. "I've gotta go."

"See you Monday, Ladybug."

She wouldn't, but at this rate, she couldn't reveal that. "See you." She waved and sprinted out the door. 

As soon as she was out of his field of vision she pulled out her phone and drafted an email. 

If Adrien was going to be at her 10am, she certainly couldn't. 

She didn't want to risk ruining the little friendship that they did have. 

After writing a reasonable sounding apology for being sick, she clicked send and ran to go hide in her dorm.

She got a reply email about getting paired with a random model, with his measurements and the prompt for the designs included, and she let out a sigh of relief.

At least for now, her identity was a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like this doesn't matter but it's important to me.  
> I know that when something is so far you can't hear it, it's out of earshot, right? That's a word people use.  
> Okay  
> So like, when something is so far you can't see, is it out of eyeshot or did I make that word up? Because my phone says I made it up and I replaced it with the phrase "out of his field of vision" but I'm pretty sure eyeshot is valid please discuss


	3. Chapter 3

After the awkward fiasco of skipping class, Marinette wasn't sure that she could meet Adrien at the coffeeshop the next week.

She woke up at her usual time, grabbed her raincoat and was out the door. 

She was going to switch things up, go to a boba tea place and never bother Adrien again, but then she passed by the coffeeshop. 

She couldn't help but sneak a glance as she walked past. Adrien was sitting there, alone, with two drinks. 

He kept glancing around, as if looking for someone. He seemed almost sad. 

He made eye contact with her and she froze.

She couldn't keep running now. She waved awkwardly and Sat down across from him.

"Funny seeing you again." She gave him an awkward smile.

"We do this every week." He chuckled. "I got you hot cocoa, Ladybug."

"Aww you remembered?" She felt herself blush. It was a nice thought, even if she was maybe possibly catfishing him. The whole scenario was confusing but he was nice.

"Yeah, of course. And you bought me a drink last week."

"So..." she changed the subject, "how did that whole thing go last week?"

"What thing? I had a lot going on last week?" 

"The, you know," she made a gesture and then lowered her voice, "modeling for students?"

"Oh that!" His face lit up. "I was really worried for nothing. All of the students seem so nice. They're a little eccentric, but nothing like my father."

"Eccentric." She could work with eccentric.

"Yeah. Its too bad that the girl I got partnered with wasn't there tho. I guess she's really nice. The teacher sent her my measurements and stuff so that she could start on a design, and gave me her email so we could talk."

That sounded.... weirdly familiar. "That's great. I'm glad its not horrible." She smiled. "Have you emailed her yet?"

"No. I haven't." He chuckled. "But I probably should soon, or she might think that I don't care."

"Its really not that big of a deal, right? I mean it's just a project." Her model hadn't emailed her yet, so it didn't seem that important.

"Yeah, but I've heard she's really passionate about fashion." 

"That's great, right?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried that she'll try to make something that isn't me. I don't want her creating a beautiful outfit only for it to be ruined by me, You know?"

"Adrien." She rolled her eyes. "You'd look good in anything."

"Ladybug, you flatterer." He smiled. "I just don't know what to tell her."

"Well, pretend that she's me. What would you want to say?"

"Uhh." Adrien frowned, and pulled out his phone, typing, "How about like, 'hey, I'm Adrien, your model for the project. I know you have my measurements and stuff but I thought maybe we should meet in person to go over everything, since you missed the chance last class.' Or something. I don't know."

Marinette would've loved to get an email like that from her model. To show that they really cared. "That sounded really great."

"Okay. Should I send it or just wait till we meet in class again?"

"Are you going to the 10am today?" Marinette hid a frown. She couldn't keep missing class, but she also didn't want to ruin her friendship...

"No. We aren't meeting with the designers for another two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, they have to have a prototype of the outfit by then and then in three weeks, they have to have the final thing."

"Then yeah. You should definitely send that, at least so she can figure out what kind of design would work best with you."

"Great." He pressed send. "So, how was your week?"

"It was actually pretty good. I-" Marinette frowned as her phone beeped. "That's weird. I never get emails." As she opened the message, her face dropped.

"What? Ladybug are you okay?"

"Who did you say the designer was?"

"I don't think I said her name."

"Who is it?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She won one of my father's contests when we were younger. I've met her once or twice, but I don't really know her."

Of course. What luck she had. Marinette dropped her phone. "Oh gosh. Look at me. I'm so clumsy."

"Let me help-" he reached for the phone on the ground.

She dove out of her chair to pick it up. "Its fine. Its fine."

"Okay..."

"So, you'll meet her in two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"That's not a lot of time." She had to plan.

She had to explain that she wasn't actually the same Ladybug.

She had to explain that she was Marinette.

She had to design a whole outfit.

And she only had two weeks. Starting now.

"So, I'm helping the fashion kids, what's new with you."

"Well, I have this project.." she started to say.

"The music composition one?"

She nodded. "I've been struggling with it."

"Oh my gosh same! I never should've signed up to do it alone."

"Was there an option to do it with more than one person?"

"Yeah!" He smiled. "Would you want to be my partner?"

"Yes!" She blurted impulsively. "But I've already started."

"So have I. We can make something together."

"I don't know." She frowned. "What if it doesn't work well?"

"We can figure it out." He held out a fist. "What do you say, partner?"

She fist bumped him. "It's a good idea."

"Great. You can work on the lyrics and vocals."

"Vocals?" Marinette's hands started shaking. She wasn't a singer. She wasn't even a musician. She was just playing pretend. "I can't-"

"You're amazing Ladybug. We'll be great partners."

She didn't know how to tell him that they weren't in the same class.

She didn't know how to tell him that she didn't sing.

She didn't know how to tell the truth.

So she improvised. "Talk to me on Monday."

"After class?"

"Yeah. We should talk about the project then. I'm too tired to think."

"Got it. Ill get all of my ideas ready for Monday."

"Me too." She winced, hoping that the real Ladybug would at least accept him as a partner. He really was nice. "See you then Adrien."

"See you soon, Buggaboo."

She wrinkled her nose. "If you keep calling me that, I may not want to work with you."

"Hey!" 

"I'm serious. You're on thin ice, Agreste."

"It was one time." He frowned. "One time and you never let it go."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Ladybug."

"I do?"

"When we were little and I said we could ice skate on a pond and then I fell in?"

Marinette let out a laugh. "I can't believe- I totAlly forgot about that."

"Sure you did."

"See ya." She was out the door. 

Somehow, the pieces were falling together. 

Adrien and real Ladybug were good friends.

Had been friends for a long time, apparently since childhood.

Real Ladybug could sing, could fence, was a badass.

Marinette was not.

Adrien was in love with Ladybug. 

He didn't say it, but she could tell. He was definitely flirting with her. 

And when a cute guy flirted with Marinette, she flirted back. It wasn't a question. 

Marinette wasn't Ladybug, but Adrien thought she was.

And she had been lying for too many days to tell him the truth without some elaborate plan. 

It wasn't fair to him or real Ladybug, but she couldn't say the truth yet. 

For now, she had an email to respond to and an outfit to design. 

And a class to get to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm thinking of making a few more parts to this series. Maybe a oneshot were Mari runs into Kagami and they have the same coat.   
> And maybe a one shot that's the reason why Marinette doesn't sing?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the nice comments I will definitely be writing those oneshots after I finish this. I'm thinking one more chapter and then a shorter epilogue. 
> 
> Anyways  
> I hope you like this chapter? It's all over the place.

The next week, Marinette was determined to avoid talking to Adrien. She didn't want to ruin everything they had, until she could explain it. 

She walked towards the coffeeshop, fully intent on buying her coffee and leaving right away. 

Adrien had other plans.

As soon as she was at the door to the coffeeshop, he grabbed her hand. 

"Buggaboo I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She took a sip of the drink that he had gotten her. "I like it with peppermint."

"What?" took a sip of his drink, frowning. "I must've switched them. That's not important. I need your help."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"How much time do you have? I know you have a 10am and-"

She could feel his heart racing, his sweaty palms. "30 minutes, but the professor won't care if I'm late."

"Okay. Follow me." He started walking away, in the opposite direction of where her class would be. 

"Where are we going?"

"Well," he blushed, "remember how you told me that our song sounded fine and I didn't need to edit it anymore?"

Seriously, how blind was this kid. She couldn't look that much like the other woman, right? "Uh huh." She nodded unconvincingly.

"I thought it would sound cool with more drums. And piano. And melodica."

"I don't even know what a melodica is!" She was about to lose it and spill everything. Screw their friendship. 

"Ha good one." He winced. "Don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? I'm sure that it sounds great."

"It does." Adrien bit his lip. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I may have accidentally deleted all of the vocal tracks when I recorded the instrumental and I need you to re record them."

That was the final straw. "I'm sorry Adrien. I can't."

"Yes you can. I know you can."

"But I don't-"

"You'll do great. Trust me."

"I'm not-"

"I know you aren't warmed up, but we can make it work. I rerecorded all of the harmonies, in my voice. If you can't sing more than one part, we can make it work."

She couldn't say no. Not to that beautiful face. She also couldn't say yes. "I don't have the lyrics. Or the notes."

Adrien pulled some papers out. "Good thing I have the sheet music."

Her hands started sweating. "But I don't remember what the song sounds like. Im totally blanking."

"Its okay. We can do this together. Partners."

"I really can't." 

"It's easy. Just follow me." Adrien sung a fairly easy Melody. 

Marinette repeated it, hesitating. "How was that?"

"Honestly, a little rough. But you just woke up and haven't warmed up." Adrien shrugged. "We can make it work."

"Are you sure this can't wait till Monday?" If he could wait, the real Ladybug could sing, instead of her. 

"That's when this is due. Bug. Please. I know I messed up."

"Is there anything else we can do?"

"We don't have enough time for anything else."

She gritted her teeth. "I'll do it for you Adrien."

"Great." He gave her a smile. "The next part goes..."

...

The first run through was rough.

The second wasn't much better. 

By the third time, she had the words down, but not the tune.

The fourth time she blanked in the middle of the song. She literally just froze. All of the mean words and hate flooded through her mind and she couldn't do it.

She just stopped singing. 

A moment later, the background music stopped too.

Adrien was started to get exasperated. "Look. If you didn't want to work with me, you should've just said-"

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the same Ladybug."

"Don't you think I know that? It's been years Bug. We were friends when we were five. That was years ago. I didn't expect you to be the same. But I didn't think you'd lie to spare my feelings."

"No. It's not like that. I really do want to work with you. I like you. I'm just nervous. I don't like singing in front of people."

"What do you mean?" He gave her the face of a music major hearing that another music major didn't want to sing. Utter confusion and bafflement. "Are you okay?"

He was staring at her like he didn't even know the girl standing in front of him, which technically, he didn't. 

For a moment, Marinette forgot who she was supposed to be. She lost the fake confidence she had been holding onto and just stared at the ground. "Singing alone is different."

"It really isn't-"

She cut him off. "When it's just me, there's no one to criticize me except me. People say thing though. Horrible things. They think that I can't hear them, but I can. People's words get to me."

"I'm not people."

"What?" 

"Look. LB. I know we aren't on the best of terms right now, but I meant what I said."

"You-"

"I really do care about you. Every part of you. And I don't care if you miss a note or mess up the words, that's not the important part."

"It isn't?"

"No. I need you to sing with feeling. I need you to sing with passion. Think of your family. Think of your friends. Think of your crush."

"My crush?" Marinette specifically avoided looking at Adrien. That would've been very awkward for both of them.

"Yes. Whatever makes you happy."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. I think I can do this."

Adrien started the music and Marinette sang one more time, with emotion. The whole time, she was looking at Adrien and he was smiling back at her. 

For the first time in years, she sang and she meant it. The words didn't get mixed up because she felt it. 

When she reached the end, she was a little out of breath. 

"How was that?"

"How was that? It was incredible."

"Really?" She blushed. 

"I've never heard you sing like that."

"You haven't?"

"No. You always sing in a more classical, operatic style, but this was different."

"Sorry I can't try again-" she made a move to go rerecord the song, when he stopped her.

"Don't."

"Don't?" 

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever heard." He took a step towards her. 

"Really, it wasn't that good-" she didn't move back. 

"It was. Don't doubt yourself."

She chuckled softly. "I don't know how to do anything except doubt myself."

He held her hand. "Ladybug. I think I'm falling for you."

"What?"

"Just tell me if you're uncomfortable."

Marinette wanted to get as close to this boy as she could, but it didn't seem fair to real Ladybug. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're my Lovebug." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

Part of her wanted to pull away, but the other part of her really liked this boy. After the shortest and longest and only-est kiss of her life, she pulled away. "I'm so sorry."

"What was that about?"

"I should go."

"Was it something I did? Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No. Adrien. It's not you. It's me. I think I just messed up. Really badly."

He blinked, face still close to hers. "Have your eyes always been that blue?"

She pulled her hand away. "I have to get to class."

"Ladybug-" 

Before he could say another word, she was out the door, running towards her next class.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt a tear running down her cheek. 

When had she let things get so messy?

Why had she fallen for a boy who didn't like her back?

What was she going to do?

How could she be stuck between real Ladybug and Adrien?

There was no way she could fix this. 

She didn't even know who real Ladybug was.

She pulled out her phone and re-read her emails and started crying again.

At this rate, she had screwed things up so badly, that she couldn't blame him if he didn't want to even model for her anymore. 

It was all her fault.

One way or another, Adrien would find out the truth in a week. 

It was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter was typed from my phone because my computer isn't working rn. Which is very frustrating.  
> I really like this story and wanted to keep writing it, but sorry if there are a lot of errors in this chapter.  
> I mean I don't beta my work so there are a lot of errors anyways 😂😂😂 but sorry guys.  
> For anyone wondering, I'm still concussed, technically probably shouldn't be on my phone for the hour it takes to write a chapter lol.  
> Goodnight (morning now I guess) and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you!  
> Yes you, the one reading this  
> Before you read this chapter, you should know that I have written a one shot in this universe where Marinette runs into Kagami. It takes place right before this chapter.  
> If you want to check that out it's the next work in this series.  
> Cool thanks  
> Back to the (ir) regularly scheduled fic;

Marinette got ready just like any other Friday, but one thing was different.

Instead of her signature Ladybug raincoat, she opted for a pink hoodie. It wasn't waterproof, but would be good enough for walking to the coffeeshop.

For this to work, she had to be Marinette. She had to be confident, honest, and maybe a little awkward. 

She couldn't lie anymore. 

Marinette walked into the coffeeshop, looking around until she saw Adrien. She waved to him and sat at his table. 

He was expecting Ladybug and Marinette. Little did he know they were the same person.

"Hey."

"Whoa. Ladybug? Is that you? With your hair down? I barely recognized you without your jacket."

"That's what I wanted to tell you.." she took a breath. "I'm not Ladybug."

"You're not?" Adrien squinted. "Hold up a second. Who are you?"

"I'm Marinette."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Adrien."

"I know." She winced. "We've actually already met."

"We have?" 

"Not formally." She took a sip from one of the drinks. "Hot chocolate is my favorite."

He frowned. "Ladybug?"

"Yeah."

"But-"

"I'm not Kagami."

"I never said that you were. I called you Ladybug. How did you-"

"Know? I accidentally ran into Kagami last night. We actually had a lot to talk about. Starting with the fact that we both have Ladybug patterned jackets."

"Wait. I'm not following." He held up a hand. "So you look and sound exactly like Ladybug and you're telling me that you aren't her?"

"I kinda am."

"Are you being confusing on purpose."

"No. I just -" she frowned. "can I start from the beginning?"

"Go ahead."

"I've had this Ladybug rainjacket for as long as I can remember. I've never met anyone who has the same one."

"Okay..."

"And I've been going to this coffeeshop every Friday since school started. I've always been behind you in line and you never said anything to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Until five weeks ago. I put on my Ladybug coat and you turned around and started talking to me like we were old friends."

"I did?"

"Yeah..and I'm forgetful, so I thought maybe we went to highschool together or something, but it kept happening. You acted like you knew me and I was too awkward to say anything."

"So you pretended to be Kagami?"

"Not intentionally." She winced.

"I'm pretty sure that's identity theft."

"That's what she said." Marinette's face turned red at her accidental joke. "Ah. Oh no. I meant-"

"Kagami." He finished. 

"Yeah."

"Okay. So let me get this straight. For over a month, I've been hanging out with Marinette, and Kagami and thinking that you guys are the same person?"

"Pretty much."

"No wonder Kagami seemed confused when I talked about our coffee dates."

"Yeah."

"And you were the one who rerecorded the song?"

"Yeah. I was really worried that you had me figured out then. I didn't have a good explanation and I needed more time."

"I should've." He chuckled. "Kagami never sings like that."

"I started sweating when you noticed that my eyes were blue."

"I'm an idiot. I couldn't even see what was right in front of me." He shook his head, squinting. "You don't even look that much like Kagami, do you?"

"Yeah. I mean.... we're both short and we have the same coat, but...."

"Hindsight is 20/20. My sight is not."

"You just saw what you wanted to." She shrugged. 

"Wait." He blinked. "So when I kissed Ladybug.."

"That was me. Once again, I'm sorry."

"Whoa."

"You seem to be taking this well."

"It's a lot to process. Give me a second."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know how else to tell you." Marinette winced.

"I think this was good." He blinked again. "So you're really not a music major?"

"Nope. I'm a designer."

"You could've fooled me." He chuckled. "That's why you fled when I mentioned my father. You thought I'd hate you if I knew-"

"Yeah. It was probably a bad call on my part to run out like that."

"And then, did you request to be partnered with me... or?"

"That was just dumb luck."

"Maybe." He smiled, "but I think it was fate."

"What?"

"Destiny."

She rolled her eyes. "I know what fate means."

"I meant what I said to you. I like you. As Ladybug, or as Marinette."

"But I just admitted that I've been lying to you for a month, why don't you hate me?"

"I mean, I'm kinda annoyed. Frustrated even. I'm really confused. But I think I like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I don't know you all that well."

"You know I like hot chocolate."

"That's not enough to build a relationship off of." He smiled. "We can't just buy each other hot chocolate every week."

"I'd sure like to."

"If you want, I'd really like to get to know Marinette."

"You would?"

"Yeah."

"I don't even know where to start."

"I mean, an actual first date would be nice." 

"When are you available?" 

"Next Friday, usual time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The coffees on me." Adrien smiled.

"I think you love me too much."

"My father would probably say the same thing."

"Oh.."

"But, as you know, I tend to disagree with my father." 

"Oh?"

"I think I love you a good amount. But I really do want to know you better. Tell me about yourself. Do you have a big family?"

"Well," Marinette started, "my parents are bakers..."

...

After Adrien asked Marinette every basic 'get to know someone' question in the book, Marinette's alarm went off. 

"Oh shoot!" She reached into her bag. "I need to get to class and we haven't even discussed the design."

"It's okay. I'm coming with you, remember?" 

"Yeah. But I really wanted to get your opinion."

"At this rate, it's too late. I'm sure whatever you designed is going to be great."

"You've never seen my designs. What if it's ugly?"

"It won't be. If it's anything like you're singing, I'm going to be blown away by it." 

As they started to walk towards Marinette's class, she frowned. "It's raining. Of course the one day I forget my coat, it rains."

"It's okay. I have an umbrella." From seemingly nowhere Adrien pulled out and opened an umbrella. "We can both use it." 

"Of course you have an _umbrella."_ She scoffed.

"Hey! What's wrong with umbrellas?"

She looked at Adrien, at the cute boy that she was lucky enough to have met and smiled, reaching her hand to hold his. "Absolutely nothing. Nothing is wrong with umbrellas." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: absolutely everything is wrong with umbrellas but I added that part at the end so that Marinette has character development. If adrien in chapter one had handed her an umbrella, she would've laughed in his face.
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me through this fic. Just an epilogue left to go, but I think itll be a while till I write that.   
> Btw, if you didn't read the earlier note in this chapter, I wrote a fic where Marinette meets Kagami, that takes place right before this chapter.  
> Thanks so much for reading"!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I put a lot of effort (like five nights at 1am lol) into this fic and I really like how it turned out!
> 
> ....
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
